Времена года (In Every Season by Adobo-chan) in Russian
by Kathrine Kostrova
Summary: Перевод замечательного сборника рассказов от автора Adobo-chan.


От автора: я вернулась. Дело вовсе не в том, что я куда-то исчезала, разумеется. И я решила послушать всех тех, кто ответил на мое голосование (кстати, за это вам огромное спасибо. Сейчас я его официально закрыла), и я подумала, что пусть этот сборник будет состоять из праздничных историй: День всех влюбленных, Рождество, канун Дня всех святых и т.д., собственно, это то, чем я буду заниматься в ближайшее время. А вам оставляю этот пост, чтобы вы на будущее знали, что это особая коллекция рассказов, и не забывали заглядывать сюда.

Также я бы хотела поблагодарить всех тех пользователей, кто зарегистрирован на сайте и анонимных почитателей моего творчества, за вашу искреннюю поддержку. Я понимаю, что вы можете и вовсе не читать мои произведения, и не комментировать их, они могут не нравиться, но видя из раза в раз, как одни и те же люди основательно рассказывают о своих впечатлениях, начиная с моих самых первых публикаций, посвященных пейрингу Хитсугая/Карин, внутри меня растекается удовлетворительное тепло, а сама я превращаюсь в пушистое и нежное создание. Я не говорю, что обычного «спасибо» достаточно, но дайте мне всего секунду - вы все просто невероятные, оставались рядом со мною на протяжении этих долгих трех месяцев. Меня переполняют гордость и истинная благодарность.

Ну да хватит разглагольствовать, пора вернуться к сей присказке.

Содержание: Эксперимент пошел наперекосяк, и теперь каждый мужчина в Сэйритее под ее каблуками – кроме одного, и это замечание весьма уместно при сложившихся обстоятельствах.

Предупреждения: Никаких. Здесь есть элементы юмора, немного ругательств, и сама история не очень связана с Днем всех влюбленных. Все это мелкие оплошности. Конечно же, немного рановато для ДВВ, все из-за моего аккаунта, живущего по Калифорнийскому времени, пока я нахожусь за рубежом, но кому какое до этого дело, верно?

**День влюбленных 2012 г. – Незапланированное соблазнение**

Карин ненавидела Капитана Маюри.

И не было никаких «если», «или», «но» касательно этого факта. Не найдется слов в японском языке или в каком-нибудь ином наречии, чтобы описать, с каким невероятным трудом она переносила присутствие этого сукина сына и его ужасных попыток пристрелить и увечить каждого в Сообществе Душ, дабы просто удовлетворить свое ненасытное любопытство. Будь на то ее воля, то заперла бы его в подземной тюремной камере Сейритея или поместила бы в самое гнилое и мерзкое место для осужденных после жизни, охраняемое под пристальным надзором Онмитсукидо. Но, конечно же, она не способна зайти настолько далеко. Виновные в преступлениях тоже были душами, и она никому бы не пожелала провести вечность в компании Капитана Двенадцатого Отряда.

Трусливо зайдя за угол, она подавила свою впечатляюще разросшуюся реацу, чтобы пространство вокруг нее прекратило колыхаться и дрожать, а внутренняя сила стабилизировалась. Пока она еще не была равна в ловкости Йороучи-сан, но была одной из самых выдающихся и преуспевающих членов Готея Тринадцать. Она была худой, небольшой комплектации, а врожденные таланты позволили ей усовершенствовать скорость по всем характеристикам так, как это не мог сделать ни один синигами до нее. В конце концов, это было у нее в крови, особенно если принимать во внимание двух вышедших из ее семьи Капитанов.

После смерти, Карин думала, что ей пожелают попутного ветра по окончанию Академии, ссылаясь на былую славу своего отца и брата, ставшего легендой. По началу так и было, пока не выяснилось, что она обладала, куда большими талантами, нежели ее брат, когда та стала полноценным бойцом, хотя все еще не могла сравниться с Ичиго. Она гордилась, как остальные капитаны страшились его потенциала, зная какую безграничную мощь, хранит в себе его тело. В Сообществе Душ было множество одаренных людей и еще был Куросаки Ичиго. Она была уверена, что никто особо не винил ее, что она не чудо-дитя, как ее брат (как, в сущности, и в том, что она не была частью научного эксперимента Айзена).

Пытаясь спрятаться за небольшой каменной стеной, она проклинала про себя ученых-синигами, все это время она будто бы спускалась в ад и изможденная возвращалась обратно, попутно задаваясь вопросом, что такого она сделала в своей прошлой жизни, раз понесла такое воздаяние за грехи. Она была хорошим человеком (в зависимости по каким стандартом вы будите оценивать ее как личность), хорошо окончила школу, ела овощи и даже помогала городским синигами справиться с опасностями, подстерегающими реальный мир, да и они неоднократно просили ее о помощи. Определенно же что-то должно было остаться от хорошей кармы, или нет? Похоже, что нет, она перешла на сюнпо, пересекая пространство вниз по улице, в надежду ускользнуть от посторонних глаз. К сожалению, она была не настолько быстрой.

- Вот ты где, Карин-тян! Съежившись и отступая назад от чего-то непристойного, ей не нужно было даже оборачиваться, чтобы увидеть Ренджи, счастливо размахивающего ей руками. Вместо этого она кинулась в угол, молясь, что ее никто не успеет перехватить. Она легла на землю, в надежде, что мужчина с волосами цвета кроваво-красного заката продолжит свой путь молча и никому не сообщит, в каком направлении она пошла дальше. Держу пари, что вы все в недоумении, отчего Карин приходиться скрываться крадущейся походкой за углами, напролом бежать через уличные переходы, вместо того чтобы весело приветствовать всех своих многочисленных друзей в Сообществе Душ. Конечно же, на то есть вполне уважительная причина.

Основание: Капитан Маюри. Эксперимент: любовный отвар.

Теперь ситуация немного прояснилась, не правда ли?

Потому что именно в тот день, когда ей приказали посетить Капитана Двенадцатого Отряда, чтобы доставить несколько документов с новыми наказами, он закончил свое очередное исследование. Если бы у нее был выбор, она бы сразу же отказалась от этого задания, но когда ее с милой и очаровательной полуулыбкой попросил об одолжении Капитан Укитаке, который бы сделал это сам, не будь его здоровье в таком удручающем состоянии. Она оставила его на попечении сестры Рукии.

После того, как она добралась до назначенного места, все происходило так, будто это была хорошо спланированная миссия, одна вещь падала за другою в нужное время и в нужном месте. Когда она ступила в комнату, где девиант в маске возился с химическим стаканом, наполненным доверху странной жидкостью, Карин поприветствовала Лейтенанта Нему холодным, но благожелательным тоном. Для существа, созданного руками сумасшедшего, она была послушна как благонравное дитя, и это кукольное лицо не раз заставляло ее почувствовать, как по позвонку проходится вибрирующей волной страх. Вот она привлекает внимание своего Капитана к посетившему их гостю, он оборачивается и начинает поносить ее гневными речами за незваный визит, в то время как он празднует завершение своего рискованного и увлекательного проекта. Понадобилось всего два шага - упавший стул, лежавший на полу - и приблизительно тридцать секунд, чтобы полноценный день пошел коту под хвост.

- Ай! Что это за чертовщина Капитан Маюри? Она скривила свои губы, стараясь вытереть жидкую субстанцию с лица и волос, обнаружив, что от эликсира исходит специфический аром. Консистенция была немного плотнее воды с нежным голубоватым оттенком, ярко сияющей изнутри. Извечно практичная Нему предложила ей полотенце и в поклоне приносила «глубочайшие и искренние извинения» от лица своего хозяина. Все, что волновало Карин в тот момент, это убедиться, что она не мутирует в какое-нибудь чудовище, или еще хуже… в своего отца.

- Черт побери! Почему ты так на меня смотришь Маюри? – спросила она, обращаясь к нему без толики формальностей, заметив странную вспышку мелькнувшую в его глазах. Она никак не могла назвать себя мастером в чтении мимики лиц людей (особенно если дело касается таких сумасшедших), но Карин была абсолютно уверена в том, что что-то красное сверкнуло в его зрачках, а разум был захвачен неизвестными силами. Ей определенно это не нравилось.

- Карин-сан, думаю, будет лучше, если Вы уйдете отсюда прежде, чем сыворотка начнет действовать. Старшая женщина посмотрела на своего Капитана и утвердительно кивнула, но ничего не сделала, чтобы встрять между ними. В голове Карин проносились сотни тревог, столь ясных и оглушительных.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? Что ты, демоны тебя дери, со мной сделал? После ее второго требовательного вопроса, лицо Маюри кардинально изменилось, глаза его потускнели, и на место расчетливого хладнокровия пришла жуткая и коварная улыбка. В любом другом случае, она убежала бы в ту же секунду, но не хотела сорвать весь свой гнев на другом ни о чем неподозревающем синигами. Не имея никакого представления о веществе, которым ее оросили, единственное, о чем она догадалась - этот вирус, способен поглотить каждого жнеца смерти в радиусе одной мили. Лучше бы спасли, вместо того, чтобы приносить никчемные извинения.

- Это комбинированная сыворотка, состоящая из человеческих белков и гормонов животных, тот кто, нанесет хоть каплю на тело, сможет соблазнить и привлечь любого из противоположного пола. Ага, быстро рассказанная длинная история….

- Ты создал гребаный любовный препарат и вылил мне его на голову? Вот почему глупый ученый выглядит так, словно хочет напасть на меня и заставить меня же родить ему детей? Она грубо указала на человека, истекающего слюной, готового в любой момент наброситься на нее. Единственным ответом был кивок, после которого она мгновенно выскочила за дверь, переходя на сюнпо, стараясь уйти так далеко от адской бездны, зовущейся Двенадцатым Отрядом, насколько это возможно. Она поступила правильно, что не вернулась и не услышала Маюри, содрогающегося от восхваленных криков, ведь она стала его «лучшим экспериментальным образцом за всю его работу». Ох, ну хорошо, она была напугана, и это всего-то из-за _одного_ мужчины. Если остальные услышат ее аромат, подействует ли он на них таким же образом? Не желая знать ответ, она посчитала, что сейчас самое подходящее время для приятного и длительного отпуска. Или напоследок, можно было бы попробовать уйти в зимнюю спячку; она никогда не была капризной девочкой.

Но это было не самое осуществимое задание, большая часть душ-жнецов, уже состоящих на службе, как и не получивших еще должный ранг, были мужчинами, из чего следовало сделать логичный вывод: каждый из них может «влюбиться» в нее. Она оглянулась всего на секунду, чтобы заметить всех новобранцев и бойцов со среднем уровнем подготовки, поворачивающих головы в ее сторону, после чего все исчезли, рассеялись в спешке, как туман, чтобы поймать ту, что всецело заняла их мысли. Им даже не нужно было видеть ее лица, чтобы с умалишенным смехом погнаться за источником их страсти, а значит этот любовный эликсир по-настоящему мощная штука. Она поставила себе мысленную галочку, ни в коем разе не сталкиваться с синигами уровня Капитана.

Но, конечно же, в Сэйритее это невозможно.

Она была настолько занята побегом от обезумевшей толпы мужчин, которые следовали за нею попятам, и была слишком сбита с толку, слишком легкомысленной, отчего и не смогла вовремя остановиться, прежде чем врезаться в группу офицеров. Она упала прямо на них, громко проклиная все, на чем свет стоит, и тут заметила, кого именно сбила с ног. А когда узнала знакомые лица, сердце ее упало, отказываясь от кислорода, чтобы мышечные волокна продолжили сокращаться и продлевать ее жизнь.

- Вуху, где пожар, Карин-тян? – спросил Ренджи, ухмыляясь характерной белозубой улыбкой. Он задумчиво потрогал голову, как если бы проверял, есть ли там ушибы или ранения. Позади него, Мадараме также разлегся плашмя на каменных плитах, позволяя остальным во всех ракурсах разглядеть себя в искупительной позиции. Хисаги и Юмичика, что стояли рядом позади этой троицы тихо посмеивались, завидев столь досадную ситуацию. Продолжая сидеть на земле, она даже не обратила внимания на протянутую руку красноволосого мужчины, который помог ей подняться, тогда, как все ее мысли занимал один единственный вопрос - сколько времени понадобиться, чтобы дурман начал действовать. Всего через несколько секунд, она узнала ответ.

Красная вспышка полосой затянула радужку глаз, как если бы они были свечами, которые мгновенно подожгли. Не было времени изучать и исследовать их реакцию, ее силуэт испарился, когда она в молниеносном порыве соскочила с каменных плит и побежала в противоположную сторону. Она слышала звук их подступающих шагов и их громогласную мольбу остановиться, и понимала, что не сможет убегать от них вечность. Пока она пересекала стену и скатывалась вниз, то старалась не обращать внимания на комплименты о своих шелковистых волосах, прекрасной фигуре и великолепной груди. Если бы она услышала еще хоть слово, то заставила бы Ичиго использовать банкай на своих друзьях, чтобы вытащить из них все дерьмо, засевшее в их головах, и плевать, что они были под воздействием экспериментального препарата. Никто не смеет смотреть на ее грудь, и сочинять про нее тяжелую и похотливую прозу, пока она думала про это, то мельком окинула взглядом свой бюст и ее передернуло. Вот видите? Ее-то своя грудь не впечатляет, нет в ней ничего восхитительного.

Решив, что ей нужно отыскать убежище на несколько часов до тех пор, пока не село солнце, Карин перебиралась на корточках так быстро, как только могла. Всевышний знает, что произойдет, если она врежется в одного из Капитанов. Бьякуя может подумать, что прекрасная девушка заслуживает цветов и незамедлительно использует Сенбонсакуру с убийственным намерением, во что бы то ни стало, добиться ее руки, а Кенпачи перепутает эту химически-вызванную страсть со своей любовью к битвам и решит, что она должна быть уничтожена. Потом она подумала о брате и ее пробила дрожь. Нет, этого не произойдет. Она найдет того, кто подарит ей милосердную смерть, прежде чем его охватит чудовищная одержимость.

Но все варианты безопасного пристанища, куда бы она могла отправиться, постепенно отпадали, когда она осматривалась, то обнаружила, что в городе было не так уж и много мест, которые можно была обозвать укрытием. Отправиться в свою комнату в бараках Шестого Отряда слишком глупо, нет и ни шанса, что она сможет проникнуть туда незамеченной и вовремя сбежать (это в случае чрезвычайной ситуации). Если попытается сбежать из Сейритея, то сие действие обернется настоящей кровавой баней, так как сейчас она находилась в самом центре столицы, обнесенной монументальными высокими стенами. Наблюдая за мощным действием проклятого снадобья, захватывающего в одночасье мужской рассудок, она и километра не пройдет, ни разу не столкнувшись с группой безумцев. И, несмотря на то, что она была сильная духом, она никогда не думала, что ее товарищи будут сражаться и убивать друг друга, ослепленные страстью, питающую к ней. Определенно, Главнокомандующему Генрюсаю это не понравится, но пока все ее тело испачкано в этой штуковине, вся ее сущность претила мысли о предстоящей встрече (позже это может вызвать непоправимые неловкости).

Она прокрадывалась в одно из зданий, когда увидела быстро приближающуюся организованную группу, и ринулась вдоль залов, осознав, в каком месте она очутилась. Это было главное управление Десятого Отряда, изнутри больше напоминающее город-призрак. Если уж и выбирать, где быть в следующую секунду, то это, вероятно, самый лучший из всех возможных вариантов. Открыв и резко захлопнув за собой случайную дверь, она прошептала заклятие, и ее кудо запечатали стены и потолок, особые чары, способные скрывать духовную силу. С его помощью никто не сможет распознать ее присутствие, и не важно, насколько близко находится другой человек, так что она могла бы на время здесь поселиться, пока не развеется половой аттрактант.

- Что за чертовщину ты вытворяешь в моем офисе? – или нет.

- Тоусиро! – подпрыгнула она от удивления, когда ощутила, как золотая энергия соединяется с изумрудной аурой раздвижных дверей. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

Его брови подернулись в раздражении:

- Подумай об этом хорошенько, а потом реши, следует ли мне отвечать на этот вопрос. Пристальный взгляд переливающихся морских глаз очаровывал, и тогда она поняла, к чему пришла. Конечно же, тело инстинктивно выбрало наиболее безопасное место, внутреннее обустройство которого она хорошо знала, ну и, разумеется, Хитсугая будет сидеть за своим столом и ничего не скажет, пока она накладывает барьер, запечатывая его вместе с собой. _«Погодите-ка»_, - подумала она, когда до нее полностью дошел смысл сложившейся ситуации.

Факт первый: она перемазана в антропогенной субстанции, заставляющей каждого мужчину пасть к ее ногам.

Факт второй: Хитсугая Тоусиро (молодой, исключительно серьезный, слишком прекрасный, чтобы передать словами) мужчина.

Заключение: Хитсугая Тоусиро влюбится в нее.

- Почему ты так на меня смотришь? – осторожно выдохнул он, видя, как Карин прижалась всем телом к выходу, а ее лицо исказилось от мучительного и невообразимого ужаса. От этого он только больше скривился. – С тобой все в порядке? – он встал и направился прямо к ней, но она оборонительно выставила перед собой руки, панически размахивая ими во все стороны, в надежде, что это сможет его остановить.

- Не подходи ближе, Тоусиро! Я не знаю, когда этот фимиам обратит тебя! – она скрыла свое лицо, готовая, что он в любую секунду накинется на нее. Она искусно контролировала кудо, поэтому могла бы попробовать открыть достаточных размеров портал, вопрос в том успеет ли она его закрыть, прежде чем Тоусиро сократить расстояние между ними. Нужно всего лишь сконцентрировать духовную силу позади себя, и…

- Думаю, что тебе нужно наведаться в Четвертый Отряд, - сказал он так нежно, как только мог, и было видно, как чувства внутри него разрывали его маску на части - обиженный взгляд и беспокойное выражение лица. Когда она поняла, что находится с ним в непосредственной близости больше минуты, а тоник так и не возымел должного эффекта, Карин позволила защитной ниши медленно пасть, но все это время она безотрывно всматривалась в него с толикой подозрения. Но никаких перемен в отношении мужчины, чьи волосы были цвета девственно-белого снега, не произошло, разве что теперь недоверие ее взгляда передалось и ему.

- Ты… не влюблен в меня?

Он без удержу бессвязно бормотал себе под нос какой-то невразумительный ответ, краснея как паровоз:

- Н-НЕЕТ! С какой стати я должен быть в тебя влюблен?

- Мог бы и не изображать из себя такого оскорбленного, - надула губы она, чувствуя, как вместе с его категорическим отказом внутри нее что-то сломалось. Этого и следовало ожидать, даже с химическим возбудителем, Хитсугая к ней ничего не испытывает. На протяжении двух ее жизней они были друзьями, и их отношения ни капельки не изменились за последние полтора века. И все же, это вовсе не означало, что столь резкий ответ не причинял ей боли, пусть все это было и непреднамеренно, отвержение ранило ее куда глубже, чем она хотела бы себе в этом признаться.

- Что происходит? Расскажи мне все, что случилось? – настаивал Тоусиро, и его голос пронзили нотки волнения. Решив, что ей нечего терять, Карин поведала ему о стычке с Капитаном Двенадцатого Отряда Маюри, ее полном мучений и тернистых испытаний пути через лабиринты города, про своих обожателей (если их можно таковыми назвать) и их нынешнюю ситуации с защищенной ее энергией комнатой. Оценивая ее рассказ с беспристрастным выражением, казалось, что Тоусиро верил в правдивость длинной истории, тогда все черты его лица давали понять, что меньшего от нее он и не ожидал. Когда бедствие преследовало Куросаки, это больше походило на погоню дракона за мышью, готового нагнать и уничтожить, раскрыть зубастую пасть и выдохнуть сжигающее все на своем пути пламя, обычным людям не хватит времени, чтобы просто подготовить себя к такому исходу. Такова уж судьба у этой семейки.

- Так что, да, ничего, если я здесь останусь? – умоляла она, стараясь изо всех придать себе расстроенный и угрюмый вид, выставляя себя угнетенным щеночком. Подобное поведение заставило его усмехнуться, уж слишком часто она использовала свои уловки, чтобы он безоговорочно поддался ее капризам и прихотям. Но он понял, в чем заключается ее дилемма, ну или вроде как понял, в связи уж с такими обстоятельствами. Когда он дал ей свое согласие, дверь в комнату мягко заскользила в сторону, и Карин повернула лицо в сторону раздавшегося шума, когда дорогу лейтенанту преградил золотой барьер.

- О, Боже мой. Что это? – спросила Матсумото, ощущая напряжение, исходящую от хорошо-выстроенного силового поля со смесью страха и интереса. Не многие синигами могли создать барьер с такой сложной духовной конструкцией, если только они не были Капитанами или специалистами по кидо, и увидеть такое умение у кого-то другого весьма впечатляло.

- Простите, Рангику-сан. Я вроде как прячусь здесь, и заперла вместе с собой и Вашего босса, - Карин застенчиво указала большим пальцем в сторону Хитсугаи. Потребовалось мгновение, чтобы рыжеволосая блондинка уразумела, отчего девочка пряталась в таком месте, припоминая потасовки снаружи.

- Ах, так это ты та девушка, которую разыскивают все мужчины общества Душ! – воскликнула с удивлением она, прищелкивая пальцами лукаво ухмыляясь своей темноволосой компаньонке. – Я всегда знала, что ты пылкая и неистовая, Карин-тян, но то, как ведут себя парни сегодня.… Скажем так, ты должна выбрать лучшего из них.

- Да не я это! Во всем виноват этот проклятый Маюри со своим глупым экспериментом! – возмущенно закричала она, краснея от пошлых намеков ее подруги. Несмотря на бурное внимание к ее персоне, Карин не питала иллюзий касательно своего женского шарма, и хоть ей и было приятно подобное притяжение со стороны других, она знала, что никогда не относилась к тому типажу женщины, способной очаровать и поработить столько мужчин не будь то против их воли. И опыт сегодняшнего дня в очередной раз доказал сколь ужасным может быть эксперимент в чьих-то беспечных руках.

- Ох, и это все? – выдавила с недовольной гримасой Рангику, явно выглядящей разочарованной после услышанного. – А я уже надеялась, что мы устроим настоящий турнир, и подарим тебя победителю.

- Не будет этого! – в унисон вскричали два голоса, один пламенеющий от гнева – женский, а другой – глубокий баритон, полный нехарактерных для его владельца эмоций. На сей раз две пары глаз уставились на Тоусиро, что в свою очередь осознал – он только что присоединился к их разговору. Он откинулся на спинку кресла и изо всех сил попытался вернуть себе самообладание, и перед тем как продолжить, хорошенько прочистил горло. – Даже если бы там было целое скопище зомбированных воздыхателей сражающихся за сердце Куросаки, здравомыслящие не стали бы вступать в бессмысленные драки, а заслужили бы ее внимание достойным и честным мужчины путем. К тому же, она не приз, а личность. Она сама должна выбрать стоящего ее мужчину, и определенно ни одного из тех шакалов, подпавших под власть какой-то генетически-спроектированной сыворотки.

-Вот это да, так Вы переживаете за нее, Каптан, - завизжала пышногрудая женщина, в голубых глазах которой радостно заискрилась надежда, после отстаиваемой ее Капитаном защитной позиции. Он что-то недовольно проворчал, но решил ничего не говорить, и незамедлительно вернулся к своей работе, сконцентрировавшись на постановки своей подписи на документах с куда большим усердием и рвением, чем такая волокита требовала. Он не видел нежной улыбки, которую ему подарила Карин, как и не заметил теплых чувств, бурлящих внутри нее, и заставивших ее щеки гореть. Пока она направлялась к удобной кушетке, ее взор, переполненный теплой лаской, ни спадал со светловолосого Капитана, она отвлеклась всего на мгновение, чтобы на прощание помахать рукой Матсумото все еще прибывающей в легком изумлении.

Так необычно, почти волшебно, пусть немного, но этот день принес крупицу счастья.

Спустя несколько часов после инцидента, у Маюри времени было в достатке, чтобы сообщить остальным Капитанам о произошедшем, пока Карин скрывалась за барьером в Десятом Отряде. Кульминацией собрания стал рассказ, которым он услаждал всех лидеров о превосходном эликсире, содержащим эндорфины-возбудители, вырабатываемые нервной системой, потраченным впустую на никчемную девчонку синигами, разрушившую концентрацию драгоценного препарата. Но, по крайней мере, Капитаны Готея Тринадцать теперь знали, почему добрая половина их подчиненных находились в самовольной отлучке, полностью позабыв о своих обязанностях, нарезая круги ради того, чего не существовало. После того как Карин вышла из самодельной тюрьмы, Хитсугая решил не рассказывать ей о количестве мужчин, которые в последнее время стали остерегаться Десятого Отряда, о таинственно опустевшем здание и какой способ устрашения он выбрал, чтобы все ее обожатели держались на предпочтительном от девушки расстоянии. То было восхитительное удовольствие, когда он возвел огромную ледяную стену, глубоко осевшую в землю, не позволяя ни одному войти или приблизиться, или хотя бы помыслить о том, чтобы сделать шаг в сторону кристальной блокады.

Вскоре после подробного отчета, остальные синигами отошли от действия химического стимулятора, поняв, что даже не знали, что именно так долго искали. Озадаченные, они покорно вернулись на свои посты, не понимая, как можно было потратить целый день на погоню за неким мистическим фантомом. И когда четверо лейтенантов-синигами пришли в чувства, они единодушно согласились никогда не говорить об этом друг с другом, с Карин, и упаси Боже, с Ичиго, если они не будут от них на расстоянии в километр. У временного синигами сил было предостаточно, чтобы превратить в пепел их дома, и кто знает, что произойдет, если он выяснит, какие гонения они устраивали на Карин с нечестивыми намерениями в умах.

- Мне интересно, почему яд не подействовал на тебя, Тоусиро, - сказала Карин спустя несколько дней, сидя на краю его стола, из-за чего выстроенная башня готовых документов в любой момент могла обрушиться. Странно, но в этом комнате ей становилось спокойнее и легче, и в последнее время она часто наведывалась сюда, хотя, ни за что бы не призналась, в чем заключалась истинная причина. Он немного поворчал, мол, уже не раз предупреждал, когда она задела высокую белую кипу листов и незамедлительно начала укладывать документы в первоначальную ровную стопочку. Когда она все вернуло на место со смущенной улыбкой на лице, несколько торчащих в разные стороны кончики листов заставили его тяжело вздохнуть, возвращаясь на свое место без единого слова.

- Кто знает, - пробормотал он, про себя подумав, что неплохо бы заказать новую скамью в додзе. Карин окинула его презренным взглядом, раздраженная тем, что он так легко вернулся к работе, несмотря на то, что она пыталась завязать с ним разговор. Ее щечки надулись, как у малого ребенка, она резко отвернулась и вздернула кверху нос, игнорируя его в той же манере, что и он ее.

Смотря на людей, что не желали раскрывать свои чувства, Матсумото устало покачала головой. Подкравшись на цыпочках к Карин, она прошептала девушке на ухо, чьи волосы цвета вороньего крыла спускались до самой поясницы, секрет, о котором она знала и никому не должна была рассказывать. От тайных слов Карин залилась румянцем, и немного скривив брови, тихо поинтересовалась, не шутят ли над ней. Но Рангику лишь шаловливо улыбнулась, прижимая указательный палец к губам, и прежде чем уйти за дверь многозначительно подмигнула ей.

- Эй, Тоусиро?

- Ну что еще? – грубо начал он, саркастически закатывая глаза и отрываясь от бумаг. Но последней смеялась Карин, когда она нагнулась, рассыпав все его документы по кабинету, и запечатала чистый и непорочный поцелуй на его устах, его щеки заалели, перехватив главный оттенок с ее щек. Заикаясь и говоря непонятную тарабарщину, пока он пытался осознать, что только что произошло, она спрыгнула с края стола и сказала ему, что придет чуть позже, и они смогут вместе пойти на ужин, и приглашение не оспаривалось. И когда она закрыла за собой дверь, прильнув к деревянному косяку, с лица не стерся розоватый окрас, а слова Матсумото до сих пор жгли разум и звенели в голове.

_Конечно же, на него это снадобье не подействует. Капитан всегда был влюблен в тебя, глупая. _

Безмолвно Карин благодарила лейтенанта за то, что не совала нос в чужие дела, хотя бы на этот раз.

От автора: мой самый короткий рассказ за последнее время. Ахах! Это хоть и не достижение, но все же. В любом случае, два моих новых рассказа совсем скоро будут опубликованы, и не думаю, что после них смогу быстро что-то подготовить после публикации. Трудно, ведь я описываю два совершенно отличающихся по жанру сюжета, из-за чего у меня жутко раскалывается голова. :/ Кроме того, у меня есть два вопроса к вам, потому что мне интересно, что вы думаете на этот счет.

1. Кто-нибудь заинтересован в продолжении «Каникулы Куросаки Карин»? Я вообще не собиралась писать продолжение, но тут меня посетило вдохновение и засело в мозгу. Но это все еще дискуссионный вопрос для меня.

2. Если я напишу что-то рейтинга M, вам будет интересно почитать? Это будет мой первый опыт, и хочу провести что-то вроде эксперимента. Но вы не пугайтесь заранее, хорошо. Просто дайте мне знать. Спасибо вам, ребята!

До скорых встреч!

От переводчика: можно со спокойной душой выдохнуть и вернуться к тяжелой подготовке к экзаменам. Гражданское право, административное право, надеюсь я смогу за неделю мытарства выучить предметы, которые на протяжении года не открывала, хотя оценки-то у меня хорошие. Это говорит о бестолковости моих преподавателей. Но я получила море удовольствия от этого перевода. После 24 июня, я смогу вернуться к переводу «Take me away» - Fabulous Georgina и работам Adobo-chan, они все просто восхитительны. Плюс я повышаю свой уровень языка. В любом случае, я надеюсь, что не сдамся и смогу все это перевести. Спасибо огромное Adobo-chan за то, что позволила переводить ее замечательные рассказы. Тоусиро/Карин и вправду замечательная пара, может Кубо сжалиться над фанатами и сведет этих двоих вместе. Хотелось бы получить продолжение Bleach именно о похождениях младших сестер Куросаки, но Тайто не особо любит романтика, хотя согласитесь, у него здорово это получается. На самом деле, не могу назвать себя ярым фанатом этого фэндома, но фан-фики я больше не пишу, занимаюсь своими оригинальными произведениями, а вот переводом, отчего бы не заняться, особенно если попадается хороший сюжет и качественный стиль письма.


End file.
